Innocent punishment/Corus Entertainment
This trope is so prevalent on Teletoon and YTV that their owner Corus Entertainment has received its own page. Please note that in order for the example to go on this page, the work: *Must have aired on Teletoon, YTV, Treehouse TV, or any other Corus-owned channel in Canada, or: *Must have been produced by Corus Entertainment or Nelvana *The entire point of Detentionaire is that Lee got detention for a year for a massive prank he didn't even do. **But nobody ever listens to him, and they believe he did do it, and they go as far as wanting to make sure what he did is still on his permanent record. *In the first episode of 6teen, Caitlin maxed out her credit card without realizing credit cards have limits, and as a result, she works at the Lemon. *Total Drama. The sheer number of eliminations could count and be enough to get the show its own page. However, the biggest offender is Sierra's elimination, because she accidentally blew up an entire plane, lost her hair, and was sent home. All this despite her having immunity. **Subverted, however, with Duncan. When he blew up that cottage just to go to juvenile prison, he ended up in an actual prison. **Not to mention another subversion at the end of Revenge of the Island. Turns out Chris McLean himself made the island radiated, and thus was busted, the island was quarantined, and in the first scene of All-Stars, we see him in prison. **His Chef makes usually-unedible food just to show the contestants how unlucky they were to join the game. In fact, his usual cooking becomes a plot point of the eponymous challenge in "Brunch of Disgustingness". **At the end of All-Stars, Chef reveals that he used a fracking machine, making the whole island sink, somehow. *Edgar & Ellen, mostly when their pranks don't work the way they wanted: **In "Pasta Their Prime", Edgar & Ellen manage to sabotage the world's largest linguine noodle, but Nod's Limbs gets a world record for "World's Largest Human-filled Ravioli"... and then Edgar & Ellen have to clean up a mess. **"Radio Free Nod's Limbs", though that's due to Ellen's recording getting messed up and thus the tower was destroyed. ***"I guess our radio days are over". **"Trickery Dickery Clock": Ellen tries to skip the clock straight to their graduation, except... the clock got frozen and thus, people kept working until Edgar & Ellen fixed the clock. **"Signed, Sealed, Delivered": When the regular mailman got fired, the new mailman would stop at nothing to make sure all pranks, whether harmless or not, are banned from Nod's Limbs... that is, until Edgar writes a letter that resorts in over a thousand letters. Luckily, they have their Pet, and thus, the old mailman "saved" the day, and was reinstated. **"Edgar's Satchel: Buzz Off": Edgar gets the feeling that bees and zombies don't mix. He thought right, considering he got stung severely towards the end. **"Study Time" results in neither the titular twins nor Hector and Helen getting accepted into the Twinstitute. **"Dr. Edgar & Dr. Ellen" has a few examples: ***When Edgar said that their mansion was full of "negative energy", the leader of a peaceful observation decides to speak with the "spirit of the mansion", though Edgar just wanted them to find somewhere else to observe the event they're trying to observe. ***And then Edgar & Ellen (as the titular characters of the episode) try to make people believe that they were idiots for believing her. It didn't work. ***And not just that, the visitors got into a new meditation style towards the end of the episode. *In Three Delivery, Tobey sneaks a fortune cookie into his pocket and when he finally eats the cookie, he reads the spell, proclaiming that it isn't even a fortune. Turns out it was a magic cookie. *In Grossology, Lance Boil manages to invert this in the first half of an episode (keep in mind that a single Grossology mission is completed within 22 minutes), only to get caught again towards the end and hauled off to prison for the next couple of episodes. **Boil got shrunk down and gained his giant pimple in the process. Granted, though, while he was innocent for that event (he tried to shrink everyone else, but shrunk himself instead), that still didn't cover for, oh, the Gag Lab itself being flooded with puss. **In one episode, Roger Pink-Eye agreed to help Lance... who then proceeded to betray him after a while. *Captain Flamingo is the "king" of this trope, considering that this show focused on a little kid named Milo Powell: **In "The Flamingo Has Landed", Milo was "punished" with "Wacky Duck", basically this show's equivalent of an Animal World. **However, in "Pancake Panic", Milo was able to get Banana Nut pancakes, but the catch? ***"He'll never finish an adult portion". ***The adult portion itself was very exaggerated; most real-life adult portions aren't even that high of a stack. **Face the Music was probably about the older kids getting to listen to rap music and rock music, while Milo and the others have to hear either classical music (which anyone can enjoy) or a string quartet. In real life, children's music does vary, but YTV being YTV, children's music in Captain Flamingo is limited to the same instruments used for neoclassical music. *Carl Squared. Carl just so happens to complain about his life and gets his own clone... who does the opposite of what Carl wants. *My Life Me plays this straight, and then inverts it. Mr. Towes initially takes away points for the report being late... and then he says that Birch can get extra credit for a manga thing... and another 10 points to boot. *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends had one episode where two characters were "stumped". Miss Spider being a show for preschoolers, the twosome become friends after a while. *Atomic Betty: Maximus I.Q. usually has his plans foiled. Guess who foils them?